Don't I deserve Redemption?
by MorbidSonata
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy attempts to reconcile with her true family, dragging her reluctant husband and son in tow. A bit of Ginny/Harry as well.Rated T for language. ON HIATUS.
1. They see the Light

**It's me, the author. I talked to Jo Rowling and she wouldn't sell me Harry Potter so I still don't own! Oh well.**

The Malfoys were sitting at a small table watching the festivities and mourners. It was the end of Voldemort's reign, and Narcissa Malfoy was glad.

Yes, glad. She was sick of the pretense she had been having to put up while surrounded by Death eaters, She was sick of worrying about her husband and child constantly, and as she looked at the dead lying silent on the floor, something moved her heart. After a moment she realized it was grief.

Draco felt lost. What side were they on? If killing and torturing muggles was supposed to be right, then why did he feel so awful every time he cast an Unforgivable Curse?

They sat for quite awhile. Many people went off to sleep in one of the rooms prepared by the staff. no one took any notice of the Malfoys. Then after the hall was empty, exept for them and the dead, Narcissa got up and stole across the hall. Her husband and son followed silently. She knelt down beside her dead neice and began to weep.

"Narcissa?" Lucius looked shocked. "Are you all right?"

She looked up at him in tear-stained disbelief. "Am I all right? Of course I am! For the first time in my life I am thinking clearly. I am alive, and Dora.. my niece.. is not. So excuse me for having the right to cry! To feel pain! Because if there is one thing I have learned in this war-"

"Darling-"

"Don't you _ darling _me! Do you not understand? _He_ is gone, Lucius. V-Vold-d..." she took a deep breath. "Vold-dem-m-ort," she ignored her son and husband's gasps. "is _gone. _for _good. _And we chose the wrong side. Even if the Death Eaters had won, we would have been on the wrong side. These people, they gave thier lives to stop him, and if they were alive they would do it again, I'm sure. And what did we do? Nothing. I think I've known for a long time what side was right. And I was too cowardly to step up. Our neice is dead, and it's partly our fault. Maybe, if had been fighting on this side, we would have been able to save her, and any number of others."

"But-"

"I don't expect you to understand. Not right away. But could you just listen to me." she pleaded with him. "These people were witches and wizards just like us. They were talented, full of hopes and dreams. And we helped take them away."

"I know. I knew just as you knew, before." sighed Lucius. "I was full of cowardice. I thought we were right, and then, when I was in Azkaban... I cannot pretend to understand, but I will try.

"Thank you," Narcissa turned, pulled a ruby brooch off her robes, and pinned it to Dora's robes. "It was supposed to be Andy's, as the second daughter, but when she married Ted.. well.. It just seems fitting."

"Get away from her!" cried an angry voice.

The Malfoys turned to see Andromeda running towards the three of them, her face contorted in anger.

"Andy, I can explain. I-"

Narcissa shrieked as a curse shot past the side of her head. She pulled out Lucius' wand, but this only seemed to make Andromeda angrier. She didn't wan't to hex her own sister. She hesitated, and inthat instant, Andy hit her in the chest with a Reductor curse. She lay there, dazed, and Andy strode over to her. she pointed her wand between Narcissa's eyes. Instinctively, Narcissa reached out and yanked her wand out of her hand, Then jumped up.

"Please, Andy, you have to listen to-"

WHAM.

Andromeda punched her in the jaw with all the force she could muster.

_...a few minutes earlier..._

The remaining Weasleys, Andromeda, McGonagall, and the Golden Trio were siting in an old classroom.

"Look, Professor, I don't mean to be disrespectful to what has happened here, but i'd really just like to sleep right now." said Harry.

"It is understandable, of course. I'm sure that the past two days have very trying for you, but the Death Eaters that escaped need to be rounded up, and quickly. This meeting is sorely needed."

Andromeda stood up. "I'm going to tell Dora and Remus." Everyone else in the room looked at her like she was crazy.

"Um, andromeda, dear? Are you all right?" said Molly

"You know that they're dead, right?" said Ron loudly. Hermoine kicked him. "Ow!"

"They can understand me. I know it." Andromeda said softly.

"How can they understand-"said Ron. But Ginny cut him off. "...? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Andromeda just stared at her as if she was a strange animal, then hurried out of the room.

They akwardly resumed thier meeting, but before they could get anywhere important they heard a scream, looked at each other, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped up with Mrs. Weasley, George, Ginny, and Charlie hurrying after them.

**(a/n : ...where were we? oh, yeah, narcissa just got punched, okay moving on.)**

Narcissa fell to the ground, and Andromeda was on top of her, kicking and punching and screaming.

"YOU BITCH!"

"ANDY!"

"YOU-TOLD-THEM-AND-DIDN'T CARE, DID YOU? YOU WANTED HER TO DIE! DEATH-EATER-SCUM."

"Andy...please" Narcissa said thickly.

Andromeda continued to hit her, but she didn't fight back. Lucius couldn't take it, and tried to pull her off forcely, but could'nt.

"OY!"

Lucius looked up.

Harry was running towards him.

"You get you hands off her!" he yelled, drawing his wand. "I won't let you hurt her!"

"I'm not going to hurt her! I don't have a wand! I was trying to pull her away from my wife!"

"What?" Harry said, aghast. "Hey! Andromeda, get off her! Ron, help me!"

Ron, George, and Charlie hurried forward and began _trying _to pull her off.

"Ginny!" Harry called."Calm her down!"

**(a/n: sorry about the excessive use of exclamation points.)**

With a _lot _of effort, they managed to pull her off and calm her down. She looked round at all of them, beseeching.

"I-I saw her near Nymphadora and I just panicked. She's one of _them_, after all. And- and they- the Death Eaters- killed Dora"

"But not me." Narcissa spoke, and her voice was croaklike.

They all turned, shocked. "Um, what?" said Charlie.

" I didn't kill her. Not me. I wasn't even in the battle. And I won't fight you, Andy." she turned to her sister. "You can kick me and punch me for any of the things I _have _done wrong, but I won't fight back. Not against my sister."

"What? She's your sister?" cried everyone except Harry.

**(a/n: e.g. Ginny, George, Charlie, Ron, Hermoine, and Molly)**

"Yes." said Andromeda "My maiden name is Black, and so is hers."

"Oh." said Hermione.

Draco cleared his throat. They all looked at him. He looked nervous.

"Well, this is a bit off for.. right now, but..."

He paused, his pale cheeks unusually pink, and mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" asked Harry, irritated.

"Thank you." said Draco.

They looked dumbfounded. "Did you just... thank him?" asked Ron incredulously.

"The question is why?" asked Charlie.

"He saved my life."

They looked more dumbfounded. "You saved his life?" asked Ginny.

"Um..yeah, why?" asked Harry nervously.

"That was my question, why." said Ron.

"Ronald!" snapped Hermione.

"Because he's a good person." said again, surprisingly, Draco. "And.. thank you for saving me. Twice. so, yeah.."

"That's okay." said Harry. "It makes up for last year.. yeah."

He stepped awkwardly from one foot to the other. "Um.. I should take my mum to the hospital wing."

The two male Malfoys carried Narcissa up to the hospital wing. Everyone else stood there in silence**.  
**

"Well this has been an interesting night." said George.**  
**


	2. a baby is born

**Authors note: I am so happy you like my story! Thank you** **Thank youThank you! ok, to **_**Lonelygoatherd**_**, I totally miss them too! I almost was going to bring Tonks and Remus back later in the story, but i changed my mind. Arthurs only related to them through his marraige to Molly, I dont think they ever told thier children, plus, they dont really think about blood status and family lines, and, did they even know Andromeda was Pureblood? Because she is married to a muggle-born would they have thought of it? I don't think mcgonagall was there with them though. But Molly did already know, and Hermione probably figured it out. Oops. **

The next morning Mrs. Malfoy woke up in the hospital wing , momentarily confused. Then she remembered last night's events and groaned and tried to get up. This was a mistake. Her wholeself ached like it had been hit with a meat tenderizer. _Which actually isn't to far off _she thought wryly.

She tried to move again and groaned. Maybe she would just stay here.

Draco opened his eyes, closed them again as he remembered last night's events, and groaned. How could he have opened up like that? It wasn't like him at all, definitely not the way of a Malfoy. And certainly not the way of a Slytherin.

Harry opened his eyes and groaned. Although slightly refreshed, he was still immensely tired, and his body felt like a sack of lead.

A half an hour later, Harry and the others were down in the great hall.

"Okay, I need you to breathe. Breathe. Harry!" Ginny called out "I need your help over here."

People were repairing the castle all over. Hermione, Ron, the remaining Order, even the Students were helping.

"Seriously, everone? HEY EVERYONE!" shouted Ginny "I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE ALREADY!"

The hall was silent, aside from the girl's plaintive wails. Everyone was staring at her. Harry, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione hurried over.

"What Happened?"

"I dont know, she just collapsed where she was."

"My - my- baby." gasped the woman.

"Um, What?" asked Harry.

She pointed to her stomach.

"You're having a baby? Does anyone know how to deliver a baby?" He looked round at them.

"I do." said Molly. "But we need to get her to the hospital wing."

Draco and Lucius were sitting in the hostpital wing with Narcissa, who was sleeping fitfully, when they heard wailing coming up the stairs. A minute later, Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione came in carrying the laboring woman

**a/n: a woman in labor would be laboring, right? just asking.**

"What's wrong with her?" questioned Draco.

Harry stopped and turned. "She's having a baby."

"Oh."

Narcissa groaned and sat up. "A baby?"

She tried to get up, staggered across the room, and ran into a table with a loud THUNK. They all turned and looked at her.

"Didn't Madame Pomfrey take care of you?" asked Ginny.

"My broken bones, yes. But the woman has much more severly injured people to take care of, foolish girl."

"Ginny's not foolish!" they yelled.

Hermione sighed. "Here, I'll take care of it." and healed her up quickly. There was an awkward pause.

"Right. Now The girl." They looked at her. "What, you think I don't know how to deliver a baby?"

"Well so can I." said Mrs. Weasley.

"But you might need help."

Molly paused "Well, alright."

**a/n: one hour later cuz I'm lazy and I dunno if i can write a whole baby delivery sequence. I might add one later if you request it. but probably not.**

"Alright." said Ginny, taking the freshly washed baby from Mrs. Malfoy and putting it in the Mother's arms. "A Beautiful little girl."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen." said the girl, rocking her baby slowly.

"So young." Breathed .

"Oh I dunno, Wasn't Harry's mom twenty when he was born?" asked Ginny.

"That is actually very young." said Narcissa, turning to her. "Draco wasn't born until I was 25."

"Where is your husband?" she asked the mother.

"Dead. Killed by Death Eaters 6 months after we were married."

"Oh." Narcissa immediately felt guilty. "Well, I- I'd better get downstairs." and she hurried out swiftly.


	3. Connection

**Disclaimer: (noun) a statement declaring the ownership of a product to belong to someone else. Example- I do not own Harry Potter. Author out! **

Over The next few days, the trio was busy repairing the castle. Harry had been asked to help find and capture the death eaters that had fled, which he did gladly. However, once the summer started, a lull settled upon everyone.

Harry had been invited to stay with the Weasleys, but it was not to be a happy visit. Funeral arrangements had to be made for fred, and for Remus and Dora as well, because Andromeda had been spending much of her time there. Mrs. Weasley had also seen it fit to take the new mother under her wing, and was often out helping her. But nothing happened in the next two weeks to bring them out of their depression.

Harry had been skulking around in mourning, much like he had at grimmauld place in his fifth year Christmas holidays. The difference now, though, was that every one else was doing it too.

They were gathered around the breakfast table, none of them _really _eating, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." called Mrs. Weasley.

It was Bill and Fleur.

"How wonderful." Mrs. Weasley smiled tiredly "Well sit down, sit down."

"Mum." Bill hugged her. "We have wonderful news."

"Really?" Ginny looked up. "What is it?"

"We are 'aving a baby!" Fleur was practically dancing with happiness.

"That's wonderful!" Bill and Fleur were soon being hugged and congradulated by everyone there.

"You know." said Fleur. "A few days ago, Bill was being very saddened about losing 'is brozer, Fred. I said to 'im, "Fred would not like to see you so unhappy. 'E would want you not be living in ze past. I am not saying you should not miss 'im, but perhaps you should be 'appy for what you steel 'ave."

"You are looking ze same way 'e was now. So, you think about zat."

Just then, an owl flew through the window. It dropped a letter on the table. Ginny picked it up and slit it open.

"It's from Andy. She says she's coming over by Floo, and bringing Teddy with her." said Ginny.

"Zat will be lovely." said Fleur. "I avent seen leetle Teddy in so long."

Narcissa appeared on the grassy knoll with a 'pop'. A few seconds later, her son and huband appeared and started quickly after her. She was already almost at the front door of the cottage.

"Narcissa dear, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean.."

One look from his wife and Lucius wisely stopped talking.

Narcissa turned to knock on the door and stopped. In front of her hand was a note. She tore it off the door.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_If you have come to visit me, I am not home._

_I have gone to visit Molly Weasley at the Burrow and brought Teddy with me._

_I will be back by tomorrow morning. I apologize for the inconvenience._

_-Andromeda Tonks_

"Well dear, she doesn't appear to be home, so.." He trailed of again. For Narcissa had that desperate look on her face, one he had seen only twice before in his life.

"You aren't actually considering-"

"Going to the Burrow? Yes, I am."

Lucius looked lost for a moment, then grabbed Draco's arm and followed her.

"Andie," said Molly in a comforting voice, are you sure you are doing alright?"

Andromeda nodded, her face blank.

"I have to take care of Teddy." she said "He needs me."There was a knock at the door. Bill stood up.

"I'll get the door, mum."

Bill walked out of the kitchen, and Andromeda shifted Teddy to her other hip.

"You can put him down," said Harry. "He's not going to get hurt here."

Bill ran gasping into the room. "The Malfoys are at the door!"

"WHAT!" was the cry of a roomful of people.

"Hullo?" came a distant voice. "Andie, are you here?"

"We should leave." came another, more drawling voice.

"No." said the first voice. "Hullo? I know there are people here."

Everyone looked at each other, their faces white. A tall woman everyone recognized as Narcissa strode into the room. Her face looked so weary and helpless, that everyone who had gathered up the nerve to say something, was rendered speechless. Narcissa took one look at Andromeda and burst into tears.

"Oh Andie! I'm s-s-so s-sorry!" she sobbed as large, fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I knew I was w-w-wrong, but I- I was such cow-w-ward. I didn't even- I-" At this point, Narcissa broke down into indiscernable wails.

This want on for several minutes and everyone still looked at a loss for words. Then Ginny gasped as some one moved away from the wall. Lucius picked up his wife of the floor.

"I'm taking you home Narcissa."

"No!" Narcissa wailed. "I'm staying."

She hiccuped.

"Andie, I know you will n-never be ab-ble to forgive me for everything I've done for the past twenty years, but..." she sniffled.

"It's alright," said Andromeda in a hoarse voice, as if she'd been the one crying. "It's alright."

"You mean." said Narcissa, looking at her sister with tearstained eyes. "You don't hate me?"

"Of couse I don't hate you, how could I? I might become angry at you from time to time, but I dont hate you, you're my sister."

Narcissa burst into tears again. "Oh, I've been horrible, Andie. Just horrible."

"Now that is true." said Andromeda, and an awkward silence fell.

Teddy began to cry. Narcissa looked up. "Is that a baby?" she asked.

"Erm.. said Harry. "Should I go and..." he paused, then hurried out to check on Teddy, who had been sleeping.

"Why is there a baby here?" inquired Narcissa.

"He is- was- Tonk's son." said Hermione.

Narcissa wheeled about to face Andromeda. "Nymphadora had a son?"

"Yes. His name is Teddy. After his grandfather."

There was another awkward pause.

"Oh, um.. well can I see him?" she asked.

Andromeda hesitated.

"He's my nephew, I won't hurt him." said Narcissa, looking a little offended.

"Great-nephew." corrected Andie.

"Oh sure, make me feel old."

"I'm a grandmother, and your complaining about being old? You're 42 for crying out loud!"

Lucius snorted, and everyone turned to look at him.

"Ah, sorry." he said and went and stood against the wall next to his son. Everyone else gave a start as they noticed Draco.

"You?" said Ron incredulously.

"Yes, Weasley, me." sneered Draco.

"Draco." chided Narcissa. "Be polite."

"Dear," said Lucius, "You do realize who he was speaking to?"

"Yes I did."

"He doesn't have to be polite to them!"

"Lucius!"

"What?"

"These people have let us into their home, despite a sense of resentfulness they have every right to feel towards us, and I got to reunite with my sister, I think I have a right to tell my own son to be polite to whomever I choose!"

"But they are blood traitors, and if this is the kind of company your sister keeps, then she's probably a-" But Lucius never got to finish his sentence.

SMACK. Narcissa slapped him across the face so abruptly that everyone else jumped back in shock.

"Don't insult my sister!" she shrieked.

"I didn't!"

"But you were going to."

"Ahem." came a cough, and the Malfoys spun around. They seemed to have forgotten the Weasleys were there.

Harry walked back into the room. "You are making Teddy cry." he said crossly.

Narcissa looked at him blankly. "Why do you have him?"

"I'm his godfather." Harry said shortly.

"Well," said Narcissa tremulously as she held out her arms. "May I.."

Harry handed Teddy to her, albiet reluctantly. The whole room held thier breath. Teddy cooed and giggled. Narcissa smiled at him. "Baby." she cooed. "Pretty boy."

They all sighed with relief. Narcissa smiled, and her husband and son went and stood against the wall, clearly unsure of whether or not they should leave. The Weasleys and Harry stood whispering to one another in disbelief. And for the fist time in three weeks, Andromeda smiled.

**Yay! Another chapter has come to a close, but the happy times will soon be threatened. Read & Review! Author out!**


End file.
